Courage Until the End
by Arc Heartnet
Summary: Theres a battle and senshi all come. The Princess shows up, is this the end? Happily ever after or is it going to be more sinister?


Konichi'wa minna-san, i have returned with a new story. This one is only a oneshot. I don't know if you guys are going to like this but it was an idea of mine and i thought it would make a good story. please read and review, as i would love to hear what you thought about this story!

On the make-shift battle field of Tokyo park, there the senshi fought the latest and most power youma. They were beautiful graceful figures spiralling out of the way of the enemies attacks while a dark shadow more commonly known as Tuxedo Kamen observed the battle to make sure that the senshi leader would not get into trouble.

'Mercury! Where is the weakness!' screamed Mars while dodging out the way of a large flaming ball of what seemed like sticky tar.

'There isn't one! I can't find one!' Mercury cried desperately, 'I need more time; this youma is more well built than the other ones we faced!'

'We'll cover you Mercury, keep trying!' yelled a blonde in orange from across the park, with a whip made from gold hearts linked with one another.

'Aaaaaahhhh! Nuuu… Stop throwing those flamey… flamey… THINGS! I'm trying to attack you!' screeched another blonde with her hair tied up in buns with streams of hair coming out of them.

Even the creature winced slightly from the sound of her voice, but quickly turned and through another dozen ofthe fireball objectstowards her.

'Waaaaahh! Ahhhh!' She screamed and covered her face with her hands in fright, but just then Tuxedo Kamen came sweeping out of the trees and carried her swiftlyout of danger.

'Oh.. Tuxedo Kamen! You saved me! Thank you soo much..' she said staring into his eyes.

'Be more careful Sailor Moon. I won't always be here to protect you.'

A pained scream came from one of the senshi as she got hit by one of the huge flaming balls of tar. Sailor Mars fell to the ground and the others ran to put out the flames that surrounded her. Sailor Mercury put it out with her magic but Sailor Mars was already unconscious and quite badly burnt.

Suddenly Jadeite appeared and began laughing maniacally as he began casting a spell that forced all the senshi and Kamen to appear in front of Queen Beryl.

Sailor Moon gasped in shock at the sudden change, 'What… what happened? Why are we here?'

A sinister smile crept onto Beryl's face as she lifted her staff and blasted a powerful energy attack at Kamen and it hit him before Sailor Moon could do anything. He crumpled to the floor with blood pooling around his unmoving body.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in horror and tears flooded her eyes. 'Tuxedo… Kamen…' Her tear stained face turned toward Beryl, an image of pain and horror. Beryl laughed at the pain she saw in the young girls eyes.

'Now watch your dear senshi follow him!' Beryl threw a huge energy attack at the girls, but Sailor Moon was ready. She wasn't going to let Beryl hurt anymore of her friends. Taking a short run and jump she got in front of the blast that was meant for the girls.

As it hit her, she let out only a whimper of pain and collapsed onto the floor.

Sailor Mercury cried out in horror and flung herself down to Sailor Moon's side. 'Usagi! Usagi! No! Please… don't leave us! We need you… please!'

Usagi's eyes flickered, 'Ami-chan… Beat that evil woman… for… me… Serenity is… coming…' Usagi coughed and took her last gentle breath of foul underground air. Her chest stilled.

All the girls started to cry. They couldn't believe it. Their leader, and best friend had just died to save them.

As Beryl laughed in the background and the girls were wrapped up in their tears, they didn't notice the soft white glow that started to surround the still body of Usagi.

Usagi's hair grew longer and turned from a sunny blonde to a slivery white. Her skin lost its tan and turned a more milky white that seemed to glow with ethereal light. The Sailor uniform of Sailor Moon, which surprisingly didn't fade upon her death faded into a beautiful soft floor length gown of snowwhite.

Slowly her eyes opened and they had turned the colour of sapphire blue flecked with sliver, framed with long sliver lashes.The new Usagi stood up and turned to Beryl and gasped loudly, 'You! I thought Mother put an end to you.'

'Ah… The little brat child of thelate Queen Serenity of the moon. I thought you had died with that good for nothing mother of yours.' Beryl said nastily.

The senshi gasped. Usagi was the Princess that they were looking for? More importantly Usagi came back from the dead! She was alive.

Serenity's eyes narrowed into slitsat the insult to her mother but she did not react in anger. She was not raised that way. 'Beryl, I will put an end to your reign once and for all and let peace reign this world.' She held out her hands and concentrated and a soft glow appeared that slowly formed into a crystal.

'Sliver Imperial Crystal, I wish that Beryl's evil reign would come to an end and that she and her minions shall never hurt or hold enough power to hurt any living creature ever again! Grant my wish silver crystal!' Serenity cried. The crystal glowed in response and began to answer the wish. It took nearly all Serenity's energy and she fell to the floor with a faint gasp.

Beryl gave out a final enraged scream before she was stripped of all her powers.

Serenity's breathing became more laboured as she lay on the ground. 'Crystal… Grant me this last wish…. I wish for all my senshi and beloved Endymion to live happy and full lives and to find love… let them forget about me and my death and start again… Grant my last… wish…' The crystal glowed one last time and all the senshi and Kamen faded away and where returned to earth with there memories wiped.

Serenity gave one last smile and faded from existence. The Crystal glowed brightly and also disappeared.

Fini.

I hope you didn't mind that i killed Usagi... I tried to make it like.. heroic... well please review!

Ato! till next time!


End file.
